


[Podfic] conversation superseded by

by Annapods, Arioch, fishpatrol, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), idellaphod, the24thkey, tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuteness overload, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Europodfriends 2018, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: Author summary from ghosthunter:Somewhere along the line, some signals got crossed.





	[Podfic] conversation superseded by

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conversation superseded by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686855) by [ghosthunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter). 



> Recorded live at Europodfriends 2018. The raw audio file is available, so you can hear it as it was performed to the live audience there, as well as a conventionally edited podfic file.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/083990b82a46e4d8d56854dc93545b70/tumblr_pp90p5D6XL1vo6bj7o1_500.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  


Audio editing by frecklebombfic  
  
  
---  
  
### conversation superseded by - Edited

###### Download - with music:

Duration: 0:12:46 (Incl. 0:03:33 outtakes) 

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pago3j3ll7rjh4y/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20conversation%20superseded%20by_music.mp3?dl=0) | 5.95 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j9ox9o3p3e9obsx/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_conversation_superseded_by_music.m4a/file) | 6.12 mb. 



###### Download - no music:

Duration: 0:11:13 (Incl. 0:03:33 outtakes) 

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w8cqq41dazyrdd8/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20conversation%20superseded%20by_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 5.26 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j841r5gtk71jlib/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_conversation_superseded_by_nomusic.m4a/file) | 5.39 mb. 

| 

### conversation superseded by - Live

###### Download:

Duration: 0:11:32 (live podfic, as performed) 

  * Dropbox: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pzymo8d8ym79ijf/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20conversation%20superseded%20by_live.mp3?dl=0) | 5.25 mb.
  * Mediafire: [M4A Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h8eg1j30nugwtme/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_conversation_superseded_by_live.m4a/file) | 5.54 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ghosthunter for granting permission to record this. Thank you to all the podficcers who signed up to cold-read this, on the spot, on the first night of EPF! Thank you to the live audience!! You made this so, so much better than I could have imagined it being. Thank you to Annapods for beta listening, and to girlmarauders for being a podfic music savant - frecklebomb ♥️
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Context links! Andre and Christian looking adorbs together ([instagram pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/Be9MdmYH1IQ)), Very Important supercuts of Andre filming Christian while being very irritating: ([tumblr post with embedded videos & commentary](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/post/183828915661/thornescratch-andremarcusburky)) ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/vgmKcgcTIfA)).
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The music used in this podfic, where applicable, is You Told The Drunks I Knew Karate by Zoey Van Goey ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/9EwBNm1Uhs0)).
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your comments and kudos! Comments are deeply appreciated, and go a very, very long way ♥️


End file.
